Angry Grandpa
Angry Grandpa is the main antagonist of Uncle Grandpa: The Movie. Personality Angry Grandpa is a hateful, comedic, obstreperous, treacherous, selfish, merciless, and heartless old man, caring only about himself and the plan to win a Golden Globe. He enjoys destroying various toys due to the disapproval, usually exclaiming how he feels. He is also extremely brutal, murderous, destructive, villainous and vituperative, as he wanted to destroy the UGRV by taking him into the dump, and kill Uncle Grandpa and his friends. In addation, the last scene also shows that Angry Grandpa can be angered for simply petty reasons. Biography Angry Grandpa is first seen in the disguise of Uncle Grandpa, entering Hollywood during the 224th annual Grampies award, when the real Uncle Grandpa rigged the award and Angry Grandpa wins the Golden Globe, much to the despair of the other Cartoon Network characters. Later, Angry Grandpa went to the Park, seen disguised as a health inspector. After "inspecting" and spotted the UGRV, he spray-painted the door of the trailer after taking one look at the inside, and plans to take it to the dump, leaving Uncle Grandpa upset. However, Mr. Gus tells Martin that Uncle Grandpa need 24 hours to get the trailer "up to code", to which Martin accepts. His friends pitch in and work day and night to perfect the trailer. The next day, Angry Grandpa comes to dark tower, arrives with his two henchtrolls, Martin and Lenny. He is overall impressed with the hard work they put into the trailer, but he says he still has to fail Uncle Grandpa, reveals his plan to get revenge on him for sending him and the other trolls to the dark place. As he points out the parts of the RV that are not up to code, the henchmen intentionally cause those parts to be in that state (including himself). Pizza Steve punches Martin in the face, not wanting to let go of his trailer. Martin creates a plan to take over the world, showing Uncle Grandpa by making a weapon to destroy him and his friends and capture the ones he likes. Later, Angry Grandpa kicks Uncle Grandpa out of the city, so he has to find a way to get in the city to stop Angry Grandpa and save his friends and the world from creating a black hole to his world and Martin Trollface's minions spotted Uncle Grandpa seeking in the city by the Angry Grandpa's camera, causes he angrily sent his one of his minions to bring Uncle Grandpa to him to see Martin Trollface has his friends near the the black hole so he could destroy him once and for all by fighting him near a waterfall. He attempts to destroy Uncle Grandpa by push down the waterfall before he does he punched Uncle Grandpa half to death. Then, he was going to stab Uncle Grandpa, and when he tries to push Uncle Grandpa down the waterfall, Mr. Gus hits him with a tree branch. Appearence He is a green troll who has a green skin, a large nose, large feet, and black hair. He wears a brown peasant like shirt and shorts. He is alot taller and larger in this form. Trivia *In one scene, Angry Grandpa hates Christmas, Valentine's Day, and Thanksgiving, for a reason: his mother died on Christmas Morning, his father went into a coma for the rest of his life just before Thanksgiving, and following his divorce with Tina he's been alone on Valentine's Day. Naturally, he spreads the misery around. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Characters